flaming red hair of love
by mmmmilovejess
Summary: jess and luke find new girls


I'm tired of these stupid Rory/Jess and Lorelai/Luke stories. I love Jess and Rory together but the 6th season really ruined it for me and LOGAN!? Whatever, anyway so I've decided to write a story that is based mostly on Jess after what happened in the 6th season. Blah Rory. Jess deserves someone that will love him for him.

I just own the original characters.

_Chapter 1_

_Lukes diner_

_Ring ring_

Jess reaches over the sleeping body in his bed. The gorgeous green eyed redhead barely moves.

"Hello?"

"Jess I'm going to kill you I've been calling Truncheon for days and all they'll tell me is that you're gone and they don't know where? I've been so worried about you." Luke barks into the phone.

"Sorry Uncle Luke I didn't realize you would be worried," Jess said sarcastically. "So whats up?"

"First tell me where you are?"

"Venice Beach, at my dad's."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Felt like visiting." He says as he twirls the silky curly locks of auburn hair around his fingers.

"Oh. When are you gonna be back?"

"Baby, who's that?" The redhead emerges from her sleep and cuddles into Jess's chest. "My uncle Luke, I told you about him remember Gen?" He looks down at her and she sleepily smiles at him. She rolls over, her back facing him and reaches towards the nightstand and grabs a cigarette. Jess taps her shoulder gently and she hands him one too.

"So what's up Luke?" Jess asks. Jess lights his cigarette then hands her the lighter. She lights hers and inhales deeply then falls back against the pillows and her auburn hair falls around her face. _God she's beautiful, _Jess thought looking at the beautiful women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Who's Gen Jess?"

"My girlfriend," Jess replied snapping back to reality.

"Good for you, anyway you're mother wants to see you. She's got something for you. Won't tell me what it is. She said she's been saving since you were born for it so it must be big. Hopefully anyway, it'll suck if she's been saving for 22 years and only saved enough for a stick of gum."

"So you want me to come down to the Hollow?"

"Yeah"

"No problem we're coming out to Hartford tomorrow anyway, Gen has an appointment at Yale. That's why I'm here in California. I'm picking her up."

"You're flying in?"

"Yup"

"Good I'll come pick you up."

"That would be great."

Gen takes a drag of her cigarette, rolls to her back and smiles at Jess as Jess gives Luke all their flight information and hangs up the phone.

Gen turns to Jess. "Baby. I love you."

"I love you too Gen."

Jess leans into kiss her and his lips dance on hers for a second. She quickly deepens the kiss and he pulls himself over her. She wraps her arms around his neck moans into his neck.

_Chapter 2_

"Do I look alright?" Gen asks nervously. They're waiting at baggage claim for Luke and she smoothes down the clothes that she's worn sitting in an upright position for all of 5 hours in the plane from LA to Hartford. She was nervous about meeting Luke for the first time.

Jess examined her. Gen was wearing camouflage pants that were cut mid-shin to become Capri pants, a green tank top that matched her pants, black flip flops with tiny rainbow swirls and a standard issue camouflage colored army cap with the bill turns slightly to the side and her long curly auburn hair fell in silky ringlets around her face.

Jess laughed at her nervousness. "Baby, your wearing camouflage. Luke's gonna love you. I love you, and I love the way you dress. It's funky but not outrageous like some of the people out in Cali."

"Jess!" Luke yells from 20 feet behind Jess and Jess turns around to face him as Luke walks up to him. Jess and Luke have a little man hug.

"Luke, This is Genesis Heather Jones. Gen, my uncle Luke Danes." It's at this time that Luke first shifts his attention to the gorgeous camouflage clad woman standing next to Jess. Luke instantly had reason to believe this woman was perfect for Jess.

"Nice to meet you Luke," Gen holds out a hand. "Jess told me to call you Luke I hope you don't mind and if you do blame Jess." She said and smiled happily at Luke. Jess smirked at her in amusement and she laughed.

"Luke's fine. But I'm sure we can blame something on Jess later though."

"Oh definitely! Anybody thirsty? I'm parched. Is there a Smoothie King in his airport?" She asks. She looks at the two men and sighs. "I'll go find out."

"I like her." Luke turns to Jess.

"And I love her."

"Jess why haven't I heard about her before? I mean that thing with Rory happened what 2 months ago and now you're in love with this girl. I like her but are you ok?"

"Great actually."

"Found one!" Gen exclaimed loudly as she walked closer to the two men talking. "Right around the corner too. It's like it's a sign. Maybe we're supposed to move here to Hartford in this exact airport terminal."

Jess and Luke both laughed. They both grabbed a couple bags and the three of them walked out of the airport together. Gen walked in front of them as if she knew where she was going. In fact she found her way all the way out to the parking lot and ended up standing directly in front of Luke's truck.

"How'd you do that?" Luke asked in shock.

"How'd I do what?" Gen asked back.

"You found my truck."

"This is your truck?" Shock. "I didn't know I just stopped walking. You two were falling behind I had to let you catch up. I just stopped."

The three of them climbed into Lukes truck and rode back to Stars Hollow.

"So, you hungry?" Luke asked as they pulled in, in front of Luke's.

"Yup" the couple said in unison.

They got out of the truck and Luke and Jess took the luggage out of the bed. Gen took the duffel bag Luke was holding out of his hand and tossed it over her shoulder. The weight of the bag barely fazed her and it was at least 40 pounds of weight in that bag. Another thing that impressed him about her. She was strong.

"So where are you staying?"

"We've got a reservation at the Dragonfly. Under Gen's name so Lorelai wouldn't know it was me but I couldn't get a reservation til tomorrow morning so we're homeless for the night."

"Ok, well take the bags upstairs and get cleaned up you'll stay up there for the night. Come down for dinner in an hour and we're meeting your mom for dinner. She wants to give you your surprise."

Jess nods. Jess and Gen quickly disappeared upstairs. Jess returns about 30 minutes later and looks around. Clean and refreshed he wants to find out how Luke is doing and seeing as to how the diner was closed and Gen wouldn't be down for another 30 minutes now would be the perfect time to catch up.

Luke found Jess as Jess stepped behind the counter.

"So tell me about her." Luke said.

"She's great, I met her when I went out to my dad's that summer I didn't graduate. She's from Houston. Going to college in Cali. We've been together for 4 years. On and off. The off times were when you'd see me here. The rest of the time I'd be in cali. This last off time though we drifted for about a year. I went to Philly and you know that story. She called me about a month ago. Then she called a week ago and said she was moving to the east coast. I was so excited I flew there immediately and went to see her. That's where I've been the last week. In sexual bliss with the person I love."

"What about Rory?"

"What about her?"

"Do you still have feelings for her. Because you know you're going to run into her."

"Nope. No feelings. She's a bitch, and I'm tired of having to jump though hoops to even talk to her. I want nothing to do with her anymore."

"Ok."

"So how's Lorelai?"

"She cheated on me with Christopher."

"What?!"

Just then Gen came down the stairs and Lorelai and Rory were caught by Jess peering through the window of Lukes at the three of them. Gen walked to Jess and gave him a passionate kiss. Rory's mouth dropped. Jess could tell from lipreading that she said _how could he?_ To her mother. Pissed, Jess nodded towards the window to Luke and Gen.

Gen asked "Who are they?"

"The older one is the bitch that cheated on Luke. And the younger one is just a bitch."

Gen looked at them then turned around and walked to the window. She stared at each of the Gilmore girls in the eye for a second then shook her head. Then she reached up and let down the blinds. For the first time really shutting the Gilmore girls out of Luke's life. Luke felt relieved. He hadn't realized it would be that easy. Whatever.

"Let's go I'm hungry." Jess said. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriends shoulders and went outside. Luke followed and locked up behind them. Outside Luke tells the two to wait so he could get Jess's surprise. Luke walks off and Gen spies Rory across the street and wraps her arms around Jess and pulls him into a full body kiss that had Jess's hands traveling up and down her body. She moans in delight as Jess's mouth moves down to her neck. She notices Rory with a very distinct look of disgust on her face and Rory pouts for a second and stomps away.

Gen smirked and Luke returned with the truck.

The couple climbed into the truck and the 3 of them rode out to Woodbridge to eat.

_Inside the restaurant_

Liz is already there whenever they arrive. With her is TJ and the now 8 month old baby girl Doula. Jess greeted them and introduced Gen and sat down they sat down with Luke next to Liz, Jess next to his baby sister and Gen in between the two men.

"Gen this is Doula, my baby sister. Isn't she pretty?" Jess said playing with the baby. Doula gurgled at him and gave him an adorable gummy grin.

The waitress then came to the table and dropped off an appetizer that Liz had ordered before they came and the three of them ordered beers. The waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders then promised to be back in a few minutes and walked away. _crickets_

"Gen, where are you from?" TJ asked breaking the silence.

"Houston, TX."

"Really what part?"

"Southwest side. Alief if you want to get more specific."

"Woah now whenever I hear about murders in Houston they're always in the southwest side."

"Yup" Gen smiled at TJ. "the amount of murders in the southwest area is equal to the other three corners of the grid."

"Have you ever been…"

"Murdered? No."

"No, I mean have you ever hurt or anything out there?"

"Nope. Never hurt, never threatened, never had a single problem."

"Why am I surprised?" Liz interjected. "you're a tiny little thing."

"And I know I am. I don't know. I stay out of peoples way, never fuck people over. Some people have told me I'm intimidating."

"oh."… "So you're moving to Hartford?"

"Yup."

_So much like Jess it's scary. _

"So am I actually." Jess said. "I got a 3 book deal with a major publishing company and my editor is in Hartford so I decided to move. Truncheon is starting to bore me anyway."

Luke grinned and said "Jess that's great!"


End file.
